I: Renewal
by SammySpartan
Summary: The island of Mata Nui is in chaos. Shadow sweeps across the land. Only a team of six heroes, called Toa, can save it. But so goes the legend of the Bionicle... Rewrite of my story Tales of the Toa Mata. Rated T for Violence, and Language. Part one of my Bionicle retelling (There is a romance, though it'll take a while, and may not even surface until later stories).


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IN ANY ANY SHAPE OR FORM THE COPYRIGHT, TRADEMARK, OR RIGHTS TO BIONICLE, OR LEGO.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of seagulls circling overhead, and the crash of the waves hitting the sand. I carefully rose to my feet, and let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I looked around.

"A beach." I said to myself. "I'm on a beach." I turned to face the water and noticed a figure in the clear blue sea. He was clad in red and orange armor, with a grey hood on his back with a clipping, probably for some sort of Kanohi. It was me.

_Kanohi..._ The name popped into my mind. _It means mask... But how do I know this? Where do these thoughts come from?_

I looked ahead once more, this time on the horizon. It was early, perhaps just after sunrise. There was no land in sight beyond the beach I was on.

Moving my attention from the sea, I noticed a large metallic cylinder to my left. This was what I'd arrived in. Laying in the grainy sand adjacent to it, was a long, red sword, shaped like flames rising up, and entangling together, not unlike the bonds of a ribbon. I grabbed it firmly with my right hand, and swung it overhead. It was unbalanced. Muttering some angry words, I jabbed it into the ground.

I turned my attention to a mask, a Kanohi, laying on the ground. It was red, like the sword and my armor. Is it possible these are meant for me? I pulled up the hood, and donned the mask. Instantly I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I was like a runner, coming out of a sprint, it felt like.

I grabed the sword again, and sung it through the air. A trail of flames began to follow it. _Yes! This is more like it!_

Now that I knew what these were for, it was time to find out who I was. A word, a name maybe, floated through my mind, engraved there. It was there for me to remember, beyond all things. _Tahu..._ This word, I decided, was my name.

I surveyed the area. Just in fron of the canister in which I'd arrived was a steep cliff. Off to the right was a large stone structure, and to my left was a forest of burned trees, with a large volcano in the distance just behind it.

Figuring that I'd be able to get around better in the burned forest, I went in that direction.

After a few minutes of walking, I came to a clearing. The clearing looked unnatural, as if it were set up for hunting traps. I crept forward slowly, watching for anything that I could step on. Unfortunately, stepped on something anyway. A cage of wood sprung out of the ground, and a group of hunters wearing Kanohi jumped from a log at the end of the clearing. Matoran, I thought. Another name I have no memory of learning,

I swung my sword through the branches surrounding me, and as the branches fell to the ground, the Matoran charged at me, stopping only when a loud thud came from behind the trunk. An elder man A Turaga, My memory told me, came out, and bowed his head.

The Turaga spoke, with the voice of a thousand years. "I welcome you, Toa Tahu. Welcome to our Island of Mata Nui."

The only things that popped into my head were thoughts, questions needing answer. Without hesitation, I asked them. "Who are you? Who am I? What is a Toa? How do you know my name?"

"Those are four questions, four thoughts, yet connected somehow, aren't they?" The Turaga replied.

"Don't speak in riddles, elder. Answer my questions."

"One thought at a time. I am Turaga Vakama, elder of this village of

Ta-Koro. These people around you are Matoran, Ta-Matoran, for they live in the fire of the Great Mangai. You are Toa Tahu, our protector, one of the six Toa of Legend, prophisied to expel the Makuta and awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui, for whom this island is named." He answered.

"And why should I protect you when I don't even know what Makuta is, or how I can? I just met you." I posed.

"Because you are bound by duty. All beings are bound by duty." He replied.

_Strange... Duty, that word sounds familiar..._

"So be it. I shall help you and your village deal with this 'Makuta.' Where is it?"

"No no no, you misunderstand. Makuta is an incredibly powerful being, who you must face with your brothers and sister. And even then, you need the power of the great Kanohi masks, hidden throughout the island. Only then can you face the great Makuta at Kini-Nui."

"And where might I find these brothers and sister, and these masks?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I do not know. I can tell you this, you must go out, find them, and through the power of your Unity prevail against all."

"Alright then, elder. I'll be off." I said, eager to leave this place and go explore on my own.

"Wait one moment, young Toa. You must know one thing. You cannot face the dangers this island holds alone. Your first priority must be to find your fellow Toa, and then find the masks. Don't reverse this process."

"Yes, yes. I understand oh wise Turaga. Now let me accomplish this." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, go then. Off with you, go complete your destiny."

I wandered out of the village and back into the charred forest I had been in earlier. Instead of going back to the beach, however, I turned right, and headed deeper into the forest.

Here I found another clearing, but this time, more natural looking. Inside was a small scorpion, called a Kofo-Jaga I remembered. Even more names I do not know. I walked over hoping the beast would not notice me. It did anyway. It scuttled at me, making high pitched clicking notices that really could agitate a Toa of Sound. (A/N: I know at this point, Tahu wouldn't know about Toa of Sound. I just used thisas a way to tell the story. Besides, by the time he tells this story, he does know what it is). I blasted it with a small bit of fire. It seemed to enjoy the heat of the flame.

"You like fire eh? I'll show you fire!" I blasted it with a conflagration of fire from my blade. It reveled in the heat, and scuttled at my with more speed. Giving up, I waited for it to reach me, and I clicked it away. It hit a tree, and bounced off, with a small mask coming off. It ran away in fear.

I laughed. I don't see why that elder wanted me to do this with others. It was easy enough getting this mask. I grabbed the mask it dropped, and was about to put it on, when something stopped me. This mask... Something is wrong with it. It is not natural. I dropped the mask and ran, trying to distance myself from it.

I must have been running for five minutes when I ran into something tall, green, and very annoying.

"Hello redman, may I askinquire your name? Mine is Lewa!" He said, in overly joyful voice.

* * *

And so comes the glorious return of Tales of the Toa Mata, now rechristened as Renewal. This is because

a. The Toa have no memory of their past life, other than a few select things.

b. It's a rewrite.


End file.
